miraculousladybugfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Talisman
}} je posebna super moć koju Mirakulus ratnici dobijaju pomoću Mirakulusa Bubamare. Opis ".]] Bubamara baci svoj jojo visoko dok iz njega izlazi čarobna energija. Jojo se vrti dok ne stvori neki predmet koji je crven sa crnim tačkama. Bubamara gleda oko sebe da bi shvatila kako da upotrebi predmet da ostvari to što želi da bi pobedila zlikovca. ".]] Nakon što je akuma puštena iz jojoa Bubamara može da iskoristi moć Čudesna Bubamara.https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/685525792479117312 Ona baca predmet koji je stvorila u vazduh, gde se on pretvara u energiju i mnogo bubamara koje popravljaju štetu načinjenu od kad je zlikovac stvoren. Iako je talisman veoma korisna super moć, Bubamara mora da ga iskoristi u odgovarajuće vreme, jer može da ga koristi samo jednom pre nego što se preobrazi u svoj civilni izgled nakon pet minuta. Predmeti Za kompletan spisak predmeta prizvanih talismanom, pogledajte ovu stranicu. Predmeti prizvani talismanom su uglavnom predmeti koji se koriste svakodnevno, ali ponekad je način na koji se koriste čudan. Bubamara je često zbunjena kad prizove predmet dok ne pogleda okolo i shvati kako da iskoristi predmet. Predmet uglavnom ne rešava problem, pa Bubamara mora da pronađe druge predmete koje može da iskoristi sa njim. U retkim slučajevima, predmet ne pomaže Bubamari da pobedi zlikovca, već je dovodi do nečeg drugog kao što se dogodilo u epizodi Sapotis. Pojavljivanja Epizode Stripovi i knjige Ostalo Činjenice * Talisman je originalno trebao da se zove čista sreća što se vidi u originalnom konceptu, ali je zamenjen talismanom jer su emiteri mislili da čistu sreću deca neće razumeti.https://www.instagram.com/p/BT7nmLVBB3y/ * Da bi koristila Miraculous Ladybug, Bubamara mora da baci stvar koju talisman prizove u vazduh. Ukoliko ne može da povrati predmet, on će se pojaviti u njenoj ruci. Ovo se desilo sledećim predmetima: ** Novčić korišćen na automatu u Mr. Pigeon. ** The spoon that is hanging Théo in "Copycat". ** The windup toy in Darkblade's armor in the episode of the same name. ** The car jack in the dinosaur's mouth in "Animan". ** Lopta izgubljena u Kloinoj sobi u The Evillustrator. ** The candy apple that broke apart in "Dark Cupid". * The broken plate, re-glued together after the glued joint had come apart when the plate hit a wall, in "Troublemaker". * Though it may seem like Ladybug has a lucky vision that shows her how she should use her Lucky Charm objects, it is simply a visual representation of her own thought process, and she is not aided in it by her powers.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/922748986926288897 ** Contrary to popular belief, the sequence is actually used to give the audience an idea what Ladybug's objectives are, as confirmed by Astruc himself. * U engleskoj verziji, talisman se zove amajlija (lucky charm). * U ruskoj verziji, talisman se zove super šansa. * Bubamara koristi talisman dvaput u epizodama "The Bubbler", "Antibug", "The Dark Owl", "Sapotis" i "Syren". * "Timebreaker" is the only episode where she summons two objects simultaneously, being that there are two of her. * Antibug koristi sličnu moć koja se zove Anti-Charm. Ova moj će korišćena samo jednom, u epizodi Antibug, u kojoj ona stvara džinovski mač. ** Nije poznato da li je to jedini predmet koji ona može da stvori. * The summoned object doesn't have to be completely intact for Miraculous Ladybug to work, as seen in "Robostus" and "Sapotis." es:Amuleto Encantado ru:Талисман Удачи pl:Szczęśliwy Traf fr:Lucky Charm pt-br:Talismã